


Yuanfen

by brightasstars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magic During Sex, Magical Ritual, Pagan Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Art workYuanfen: a relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force between two peopleAria's Fic Summary: Magnus celebrates the Winter Solstice and tries to get Alec to join him in the revelry as the magic he is channeling is more powerful with members of all races there. Alec doesn’t want to dance around naked in front of strangers (supposedly), but when push comes to shove, well. If his husband is dancing around naked, he’s at least going to be there to appreciate it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Yuanfen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yuanfen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554427) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> This art was made for the amazing, incredible fic [Yuanfen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554427)  
> as part of the Hunter's Moon September Server Scavenger Hunt


End file.
